pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Lake
Silver Lake is the 2nd map in Pikmin 4 (Wii U). Alph's crash site is in this area. It is visited during the 2nd day of Pikmin 4. It is a snowy, winter type of area. It is usually always snowing there, occasionally turining into a blizzard. Enemies that live here have adapted to cold climates, such as the Hairy Bulborb. Its difficulty is Easy-Normal difficulty. You encounter two types of pikmin in this area, along with three caves. Story Alph crash lands in this area during the second day during nighttime. He seeks shelter in a lunchbox, and sleeps there cold and hungry. He later wakes up in a cave, where he sees strange cyan colored pikmin looking at him. He sees that they need Alph's help to dig up the submerged onion. He helps them and increases the cyan pikmin population. Olimar lands in Silver lake, seeing Alph on the other side of a ravine. Olimar and Alph help each other to build a bridge. Then they see an underground cave opening, and they jump inside. The cave's name is frozen cave. After they complete it, they see a signal coming from a mysterious nest. Going inside, they encounter the first Pikmin 4 (Wii U) Boss: The Fireworm. Enemies *Nappering Bigerbugs x2 *Male Sheargrub x10 *Female Sheargrub x9 *Snow Bulborb x9 *Hairy Bulborb x3 *Withering Blowhog x2 *Whiptongue Bulborb x1 *Volatile Armored Cannon Beetle Larva x2 *Icy Blowhog x5 *Fiery Bulblax x1 *Aquatic Bulborb x2 *Dwarf Aquatic Bulborb x3 *Water Dumple x3 *Swooping Snitchbug x2 *Dappering Snitchbug x1 *Careening Drigibug x1 *Arachnode x1 *Arctic Cannon Beetle Larva x 2 *Freezing Dupperang x2 *Carnivorous Piktrap x1 *Mamuta x1 *Northern Striped Jellyfloat x3 *Arctic Snow Beetle x1 *Icicle Snagret -'mini-boss' *Diamond Long Legs -'mini-boss' *Fireworm-'BOSS' Environment Silver Lake has some similarities from The Valley of Repose, The Distant Tundra, and the Mission Mode Silver Lake. Its song is a remix mashup of Valley of Repose and Distant Tundra. The map is nearly covered with snow and ice. Many of the enemies are adapted for cold climates. The Concept Art can be viewed here: Caves This section is still under constrution Sublevels are listed *Frozen Cave **Sublevel 1: Enemies: Snow Bulborb x4 Female Sheargrub x2 **Sublevel 2 (Final Floor): Enemies: Icy Blowhog x1 Hairy Bulborb x1 Snow Bulborb x3 *Frost Sea **Sublevel 1: Icy Blowhog x2 Water Dumple x3 Wollywog x1 Arctic Freeze Beetle x1 **Sublevel 2: Puffy Blowhog x2 Joustmite x3 Anode Beetle x4 **Sublevel 3: Hairy Bulborb x2 Doodlebug x4 Snow Bulborb x5 Bulbmin x2 Arachnode x1 Spotty Bulbear x1 Dwarf Bulbear x3 Puckering Binnow x4 **Sublevel 4: Peckish Aristocrab x1 Skeeterskate x3 Hairy Bulborb x1 Snow Bulborb x3 **Sublevel 5 (Final Floor): Frosty Bulblax -'Cave Boss' *Winter Wonderland **Sublevel 1: Hairy Bulborb x2 Snow Bulborb x5 Doodlebug x4 **Sublevel 2: Hairy Bulborb x5 Snow Bulborb x10 Dappering Snitchbug x2 Decorated Cannon Beetle Larva x2 **Sublevel 3: Anode Beetle x5 Careening Drigibug x5 Bumbling Snitchbug x3 Swooping Snitchbug x3 Frost Dweevil x3 Treasure *Ship Speaker *Sunseed Berry x7 *'Snow Parka' *'Gas Tank' Pikmin *Cyan Pikmin: Day 2 *Brown Pikmin: Day ? (Speedrunner: About Day 5, Beginner/Normal: Day 7)